Feeling a Hanyou's Heartbeat
by Triffle
Summary: There is a legend going around Tokyo that a miko and hanyou fell in love in the Feudal Era but were separated due to unknown causes. However, many years later the legend has become true when a young girl, Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi meet face


**Hey guys, this is my first story i guess you could say lol... yah... that i have posted at least lol... well this chappie isn't going to be too long cause i just want to know what you guys think of it. So please read.**

**Feeling a Hanyou's Heartbeat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome.**

**Summary: There is a legend going around Tokyo that a miko and hanyou fell in love in the Feudal Era but were separated due to unknown causes. However, many years later the legend has become true when a young girl, Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi meet face to face. Please R & R! **

**Rating: T (I might change it higher later)**

Chapter 1: New School, New Life

Kagome Higurashi woke up early in the morning, it was her first day of school and she couldn't wait. Kagome rushed towards the bathroom as she heard her twin sister, Kikyou wake up.

'I have to hurry before Kikyou gets in the washroom, once she gets in she will never get out' Kagome thought as she ran.

Kagome had a nice warm steamy shower and got changed into her new uniform.

"KAGOME, GET OUT OF THE WASHROOM!" Kikyou screamed from outside the door.

"YAH, I KNOW!" Kagome answered.

Just as Kagome got out of the bathroom Kikyou bombarded her and slammed the door shut. All of sudden there was a bash on the floor and you could hear all of Kikyou's make-up fall to the ground.

"OWWW! KAGOME! YOU DRIPPED WATER ALL OVER THE FLOOR AND I SLIPPED. HOW COULD YOU? NOW I WILL HAVE A BRUISE ON MY LEG! …" Kikyou kept screaming from inside the washroom as Kagome walked away rolling her eyes.

"Morning, Mom, Souta"

"Good morning, how was your sleep?"

"I don't think I got much sleep, I can't wait to go to this new school, I am so excited."

"Yah right, now I have to make new friends and Kikyou will have to restart her goal of sleeping with every guy in the school."

"SOUTA! Never say that again about your sister."

"But it's so true, mom."

"Kagome I would not imagine that you would say something like that about your sister. You and Souta are grounded for a whole week."

"AWWW!"

At Inuyasha's house

"Mom, I don't want to go to school today."

"I'm not your mother, now get your lazy ass up."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and was face to face with an angry Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?"

"I'm trying to get you up, stupid. Mom wants you on time for your first day of school."

"School. Thanks for reminding me. Your lucky your done school."

(A/N: by the way everyone like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutashio are human…. For now…. Oh yes and Sesshomaru might be OOC so I apologize for that.)

"Yo, mom" Inuyasha said as he came down the stairs.

"Is that a proper way to greet your mother?"

"Yup." Inuyasha bent over and kissed his mother on the cheek. (Come on, it his mother lol)

Inutashio, Inuyasha's father was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Son, you better leave now, remember you have to drop off your little brother, Shippou today."

"What your kidding me! Sesshomaru is the babysitter around here."

"I'm what?"

"Nothing."

All of sudden Shippou slid down the banister of the staircase.

"Hey folks, what's happening?"

"Huh?" Inutashio was confused.

"Good morning, how's everyone? Dad you really have to get up to date."

"Yah sure."

"Shippou, darling. You better get going with Inuyasha or you will be late on your first day of school."

"YAY, SCHOOL! Come on Inu, lets go!"

"You won't be cheering for school much longer, squirt." Inuyasha grabbed his book bag and went out the front door with Shippou holding his hand. (A/N: Awww… isn't that cute? Lol)

"Inu, guess what. I'm starting grad 5 today. It's going to be so much fun."

"Sure it will."

A few minutes later, Inuyasha pulled up in front of Shippou's new school.

"Have fun… I guess."

"Bye, Inu, are you going to pick me up after school today?"

"Most likely."

"YAY!"

"You really are too cheerful."

"Yup, and that's why you love me sooo much."

"…. Sure." Inuyasha drove away, so that he could arrive to school on time.

Once when he got there, Inuyasha say two twin girls pull up beside him.

'Wow, that girl is hot, I wonder what her name is…Wait since when have I cared about girls.. Feh…' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome and Kikyou walked to the front office to get there registration forms.

"Hello, Are you new here?"

"Yah, I am Kagome Higurashi and this is Kikyou Higurashi were here to pick up our forms."

"Um… alright… here… by the way I'm Sango."

Sango took a look at both the girls schedule, "Wow, Kagome you have the same classes as me… Kikyou… your kinda in the opposite side of the school."

"What?"

"Yah, so I don't think I can show you around you have to find another person."

"Fine." Kikyou stomped out of the office and down the hall where many students started to mingle.

"So, Kagome, I see some of the guys have their eye on you, especially Kouga." Sango pointed at the young man looking at her, he had long black hair that was up in a high ponytail.

"EWWwww…"

Sango giggled at Kagome's expression and soon Kagome giggled along with her.

"I'll catch up with you later Kagome, I need to finish some work in the office."

"Alright."

Kagome turned the corner and as she did she bumped into a boy.

"Sorry…"

"Watch where your going wench."

Kagome looked up and saw a boy with white hair and had dog-ears on his head.

"AHHHHHhhhhh, MONSTER!" Kagome stuck out her hands and some blue light shined out; Inuyasha was flung against the other side of the hallway.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**Hey... did you like it? or not? well Review it anyways please! Thanks a bunch.**


End file.
